


To Who You Belong

by Destielisdestiney



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Collars, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 03:01:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15720639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destielisdestiney/pseuds/Destielisdestiney
Summary: “Why?” Ed asked, and Oswald shrugged.“You were the one time I let love weaken me,” Oswald said, caressing the box in his hands, “And I keep these things around as a constant reminder to never make that mistake again,”“And how is that working out for you?”“You’re still breathing, aren’t you?” Oswald smirked, “I’d say my heart is still my greatest weakness,”





	To Who You Belong

**Author's Note:**

> This is sort of AU.  
> Almost all the events from Canon happened except that Ed and Oswald have been in a relationship since the day they met in the GCPD and Oswald didn't kill Isabella.

 

A glass half full of brandy sat in his hand and Oswald raised it to his lips, downing it in one go before pouring himself another and another. When the bottle was empty he moved on to something else, anything that would ensure that he didn’t have to think tonight

He had worked hard today, finding new people to join his crew, taking over three new territories, and managed to regain his club back from Barbra. He was rising quickly back to his place on top but still he felt empty.  And he hated it.

He hated these feelings that no matter how hard he tried, he had yet to overcome.

Ed hadn’t changed a bit. Always being pulled away by a pretty face.

And no matter how empty he felt without him, Oswald had learned that it was best to let these things run their course.

When they first met that day in the GCPD, Oswald had been dismissive, but when Ed showed up later that night with Jim’s crumbled invitation in his hands, Oswald had invited the man to have a drink with him.

A drink turned into a bottle and one bottle turned to six. Then he woke up the next morning in bed with him. And instead of just leaving it as a one-night stand, Oswald decided to make it a thing. Kind of like friends with benefits except that Oswald had a few kinks which it turned out that Ed had similar taste…well, things escalated from there.

Sadly, there fun was short lived.

First it had been Kristen Kringle and the thought of the woman Ed had pursued for long finally returning his affection. Oswald had been slightly surprised but since what they had then had been a casual thing, he gracefully bowed out.

A few months later, Ed called him crying that he killed her and begging for Oswald to make the pain go away the only way he knew how.

Then came Isabella.

Now, that one hurt. She came at a time when Oswald had finally admitted to himself that he was in love with Ed and that he wanted more then just friendship with a few extra perks.

But still, Oswald let Ed go. What else could he do?

But being in love with Ed and watching him love another hurt more than Oswald believed it would. This was like with Kristen. This time it was as if Ed took pleasure in rubbing his new love in Oswald’s face.

He was sure that Ed would return to him. After all, Ed barely knew Isabella. It would not be long before Ed realized that his love for Oswald was stronger than his infatuation with a stranger.

The fantasy had played out in his head on endless repeat. Ed would on a date with Isabella only to suddenly remember the dinners he had with Oswald and all that they had been through together. Then he would dump Isabella on the spot and leave her in the restaurant while he raced across the city on foot to find Oswald. He would burst into the manor and declare his undying love for Oswald, then pull him into a kiss. Then he and Ed would live happily ever after.

He was convinced that everything would work out.

No matter.

Oswald knew that it wasn’t meant to be. He wasn’t meant to be happy with Ed. He wasn’t meant to have the kind of love that his mother often talked about.

No. That kind of love wasn't for him… and it wasn’t for Ed either.

Then Ed killed her.

Strangled her to death by accident during sex.

Ed threw a fit and somehow blamed Oswald for his actions.

Which might have been a bad time to tell Ed that he was in love with him.

Oswald still had the scar from the bullet on his stomach.

 But Oswald waited out his little tantrum, because that is all it was.

He even decided to give Ed a few months to _Cool down_ before he thawed him out.

And Ed was still pissed but before long Ed came crawling back.

And Oswald allowed it again.

Then came Lee Thompson.

By this point all Oswald could do was laugh in Ed’s face when he confessed that he had fallen in love with Jim’s Ex. Ed had been surprised by the laughter then upset when Oswald dismissed him with little more than a wave of his hand.

He focused on rebuilding him empire and everything was going as planned… except for that empty feeling inside him.

Why did he do this to himself? He had accepted that he would never have Ed completely. That there would always be a part of Ed that longed for a normal life with a woman who would accept him. 

So, he was going to get drunk.

In fact, he was almost halfway there.

So, of course tonight was the night that Ed came back to him.

Barely a month after declaring his love for Lee and moving out.

Ed burst into his mansion tears slipping from the corners of his eyes and Oswald held out his glass to him. Ed snatched the glass and downed it quickly, before falling onto the couch. Oswald calmly set next to him, taking his glass back and refilling it.

“So, I take it things didn’t work out with Lee?” Oswald commented, taking a small sip, his voice steady as if he hadn’t been drinking for as long as he had.

“I—” Ed started, and Oswald sighed, tired of the game.

“You killed her,” Oswald stated, and Ed nodded, looking at his hands with a forlorn expression.

“You were right,” Ed whispered, still not meeting his gaze, “She never loved me. She was just using me.”

“How’d you do it this time?” Oswald questioned, watching the liquid swirl around his glass.

“I stabbed her,”

“What is it you want, Ed?” Oswald asked, softly, and Ed finally looked at him.

“I want to be yours again,” Ed pleaded, and Oswald looked him over.

“What if I say no?” Oswald asked, moving closer to the distraught man, “I’m the king of Gotham. I have a lot going on and I can’t waste my time.”

Ed bowed his head.

“I mean, what happens the next time a pretty girl comes along?”

“There won’t be another girl,” Ed said, defeated, “No one else,”

Oswald said nothing.

“Do you still want me?” Ed questioned, and Oswald chuckled.

“Do I still want you?” Oswald repeated, then stood up, “Do you really want to come home?”

“Yes,”

“Then follow me,” Oswald started walking without looking back.

He lead Ed to the basement, feeling Ed’s confused stare at his back. With the flick of a switch, light was shed on just how much he wanted Ed. Oswald gestured for Ed to go inside while he waited by the threshold, watching Ed’s face to see how he’d react.

Filled with mementoes of their relationship, Ed moved around the room examining things.  

The bloodied bullet Ed shot him with, before dumping him in the river, was in a ring box on a stand. The knife that Oswald had once held to his neck was next to it. A jar filled with bullets from Ed’s gun was next to that. And beside that was a origami penguin that he’d made for Oswald during his time in Arkham.  Then there were TV screens that replayed interviews that the two had done together during Oswald’s time as Mayor. Newspaper clippings on the Riddler and his exploits streamed the walls along with Ed’s certificate of sanity from Arkham and the painting of the two of them with the green question mark painted over it. There were items that Ed had stolen that he’d sold to an anonymous buyer.  The car that Ed tied him to was in the corner. Ed’s piano was on the other side. The pillar that Oswald put him on when he’d frozen him.  A table with a file labeled Edward Nashton.

Beside that file was a box and Oswald finally made his way into the room, his fingertips resting on the lid as he locked eyes with Ed. Oswald noted that Ed appeared to be flattered by the devotion that Oswald was offering instead of fearful. His relationship with Lee must have shaken his confidence if he really thought that Oswald wouldn’t want him anymore.

“Why?” Ed asked, and Oswald shrugged.

“You were the one time I let love weaken me,” Oswald said, caressing the box in his hands, “And I keep these things around as a constant reminder to never make that mistake again,”

“And how is that working out for you?”

“You’re still breathing, aren’t you?” Oswald smirked, “I’d say my heart is still my greatest weakness,”

“And my pride has always been mine,” Ed moved closer, “I keep doing the same thing over and over, expecting different results when the only thing constant in my life is you,”

“Are you sure you want this?” Oswald asked, gesturing around him, “As you can see, my feelings for you are still quite strong. If you come back this time only to leave again…I’ll probably kill you and keep you in this room with my other reminders,”

 “Oswald, please,”

Tears rolled down Ed’s face, but he made no move to wipe them away.

“Then say it,” Oswald demanded.

“I belong to you,” Ed breathed, and Oswald opened the box.

Inside was a collar, with emerald stones, and a tag that read _"Property of Oswald Cobblepot,"_

Ed stared. “Is that for me?”

“If you want to be mine, then I’m marking my territory.” Oswald lifted the collar out of the box and Ed dropped to his knees in front of him so that Oswald could put it on him., “You belong to me, Ed.”

“I’m yours,” Ed whispered, still on his knees and Oswald shuddered with pleasure closing his eyes, “I love you,”

“I love you to,” Oswald said, before grabbing Edward by his hair and pulling him so he was standing up, “But if you ever try to leave me again, I really will kill you,”

He meant it to. There was a remote hidden in the bottom of the box that would turn the collar into a death trap if Oswald pressed the right button. But Edward didn’t need to know that.

“I’ll never leave you again.”

“Promise?”

“I promise,”

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and let me know what you think


End file.
